Angels and Demons
by kammad42
Summary: Series of Bethyl one-shots! Ratings range from K-T. Can be AU! Accepting prompts of all types!
1. Two Shot: Faith

"I'm gonna leave a thank you note." Her voice filled the thick air as Beth looked sideways at Daryl. He was currently eating out of a half-full jar of jelly with a spoon. Opened Diet Cola bottles sat on the table as Beth picked up a pen and started writing out the note that she mentioned. "Why?" Daryl asked. He was genuinely curious. "For when they come back." Beth replied, then hesitated. "_If _they come back." When Daryl didn't say anything back to her, she continued. "Even if they don't come back, I still wanna say thanks." She voiced.

Daryl considered this. What if they didn't have to leave? In spite of himself, he was beginning to believe that the world wasn't all that bad. People were still people. He contemplated saying his next words, then decided to blurt them out. "Maybe you don't have to leave that." Beth looked up at him, surprised. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a silent question. Daryl continued speaking. "Maybe we stick around 'awhile. They come back… we'll make it work. They may be nuts… but, maybe it'll be alright."

The man next to Beth was still scooping jelly out of the glass container. She felt a grin slowly creeping up on her face as she sat back in the chair and placed the pen on the yellow notepad. "So you do think there are still good people around." She chuckled a bit. Her theory was right. "What changed your mind?" She countered. Daryl started fidgeting with his spoon. His cheeks were starting to get hot, which was surprising.

"You know," he told her. He was too nervous to say it in front of her, let alone say it at all. "What," she said playfully and teasingly. She had no clue what had changed his mind so quickly, and was extremely curious to find out. Daryl finally looked glanced up at Beth. His gaze locked on hers and she was almost entranced by his beautiful blue eyes. Daryl and Beth stared at each other until Daryl broke it off, looking down once again at the jar in his hand.

"I don't know," he mumbled. Beth could barely tell what he'd said, but she wanted him to look at her again. "Don't 'I don't know,'" she mocked him. "What changed your mind?" Daryl glanced sideways at the blonde. He wanted to say something, anything, really, but he couldn't. He was never good with this type of stuff before, and he still isn't very good at it now.

Luckily, Beth got the message. Something swelled up in her chest. He thought she was a good person? She made him have… hope? Her smiled dropped from her face as Daryl continued to eye her. "Oh." Beth felt… happy. They kept their gazes on each other for a while before Beth smiled again. She hesitantly leaned over and planted her dry lips on his stubbly cheek. He was frozen in his seat. He tensed when she leaned over and relaxed a bit under her touch.

After she kissed him on the cheek, she sat back in her chair again and reached across the table for Diet Cola. Her cheeks were flaming and red as a tomato. A rattle was heard outside, then a bark and a two suddenly became alert and Daryl reached for the pig's feet on the table. "I'm gonna give that mutt one more chance." He cleared his throat and walked over to the front door, too distracted to think of looking through the boards to see if anything else was out there besides the dog.

When Daryl opened the door, the dog sat on the porch in the darkness, wagging his tail and looking up at Daryl expectantly with his one eye. Daryl slowly leaned down and reached his hand out to the dog. "Come here, boy." He said. Surprisingly, the dog sat up and walked over to him. Daryl tapped his head a few times, and opened the door a bit wider. The dog automatically came in and went to the kitchen.

Beth gasped when she saw the dirty, white dog walking into the kitchen. "Oh, my God." The fluffy one-eyed dog sat in front of her. She leaned down to stroke its fur when Daryl walked in. He sat back down at his place next to Beth. "What should we name him?" She smiled at the dog and it started panting. She'd never had a dog before, so she was completely inexperienced with this.

So was Daryl, it seemed. "I don't know," he answered. He honestly wasn't sure if it would stick around for long. It didn't look particularly healthy; its ribs stuck out way too much and dirt coated its fur. "How about… Charles?" Beth looked over her shoulder at Daryl for confirmation. He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. You can name it whatever." Beth smiled at him, then turned back to the dog. "Charles it is."

She stood out of her chair and started walking to the other room, where they held the funerals with the piano and the casket. Charles followed her as she did her best to walk. Daryl sat down the food in his hands and also followed, then caught up to her. She sat down at the piano. Charles obediently sat next to her as Daryl made his way to the casket, like the night before.

"Do you really think we should stay here?" Beth asked Daryl. Daryl shrugged, then said, "We could make it work." Beth thought about how nice that would be. They would have a shelter, food, water… it would be like a sanctuary. Then she thought about the other two "sanctuaries" that they'd had. Both of those are ruined. People died. Her dad died.

Beth cleared her throat and tried not to think about it anymore. But, she couldn't. Her mind just kept drifting back to the incident with the Governor. What if Maggie was dead? Or Glenn? Where was Judith? And Rick and Carl? Would they ever see them again? "Hey," Daryl voice interrupted her thoughts. "It'll be alright." He was surprised by his own words. She forced a smile on her face and looked up at him. Charles stopped panting. In that moment there, Daryl gave Beth a little sliver of hope, too, like she did for him.

**A/N: Hey! Thinking of making this just a one-shot! Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Follow it, favorite it, and review! Feedback is very awesome! If you want me to continue this, please tell me in the reviews or PM me about it! If I get 10 reviews, favorites, or followers, I'm gonna continue! Thanks for reading!**


	2. UPDATED AN!

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you don't hate me that I haven't updated anything! I've been extremely busy AND I've had a really tough time deciding what one-shot to use and which one you guys would like best. So I decided to ask you! Here are the options: **

**Thier first kiss after the first one-shot.**

**Thier first hug and what they felt in it after Zack died and the day after.**

**Or, if Beth was there when Joe's group attacked Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne in the season finale and after.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU GUYS WILL WANT AND THE ONE WITH THE MOST PICKS WILL BE WRITTEN TUESDAY! If you have any other ideas for a one-shot, feel free to PM me your ideas! Sorry for the delay! Thanks for being so loyal to this **


	3. Two Shot: Faith Part 2

Faith Part 2

That night, it was Beth's turn to sleep in the casket. It was hard underneath her and put knots in her back, but she discovered that it was comfier than the bed. Daryl slept in one of the chairs with Charles sitting next to him. When they had first sat down to sleep and Daryl had thought Beth was already dreaming, Charles had tried to snuggle up next to Daryl.

Beth held in her chuckle as Daryl squirmed, not used to the touch, but he quickly adapted. Beth quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face that night, surprisingly not having nightmares for the first time in weeks.

When Beth woke up in the morning, the sunlight streamed on her face as the smile grew wider than the night before. Then there was a crash in the kitchen.

Beth froze in the middle of stretching out her limbs and jumped out of the casket, pulling the knife out of the sheath on her thigh, and hobbled toward the source of the noise with her bad ankle. She breathed out a big sigh of relief when she saw the broken glass on the floor with Daryl standing over it with a scowl on his face.

Tucking the knife back into its holder, she reached down to pet Charles's head who was sitting beside Daryl. She wanted to laugh a bit, but she restrained herself. "What happened?" She asked Daryl.

He leaned down to pick up to big pieces of glass to throw them away while the petite blonde leaned against the edge of the counter next to the dog.

"I was looking through the cabinets and this glass fell out." he answered. After all of the glass was picked up, they sat together at the table. The food and drinks from the night before were still there. Beth's cheeks flushed as she remembered the night before, but Daryl didn't notice.

"Why were you going through the cabinets? We already checked everything." Daryl shrugged. "Just curious," Daryl mumbled, reaching for a jar of peanut butter across the table. Beth looked at him in almost disbelief. She'd never really seen him "curious" before. Until now.

"Alright," Beth answered, dipping her finger into her own jar of the creamy food. "We should do more crossbow trainin' today." Daryl decided. Beth glanced sideways at him after she'd given Charles a lick of the peanut butter.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. She tremendously enjoyed it when they went hunting and she got to carry the lethal weapon. Daryl knew she loved it; that's why he'd let her try it out. That, and he wanted her to be able to defend herself some more.

"Are we gonna work on tracking, too?" Beth almost loved that more than the practice with the crossbow. Plus, she would be able to find Daryl if they ever got separated.

She practically prayed that it wouldn't happen, but she never knew what could happen in this world. Daryl saw her get more ecstatic about it, and he replied "yes" just to see the smile that spread across her face. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was growing on Beth and he like seeing her happy. She felt the same way about him.

As soon as they were done with the small breakfast they had, Daryl immediately grabbed his crossbow and had Beth follow him outside. She was starting to adapt to the bad ankle, but she still hoped that it would get better soon. From the improvement that it had shown through the night, she was almost certain that it would.

The duo ventured into the woods behind the small mortuary with Charles right behind them. Beth tried to walk herself, but her ankle throbbed. Pretty soon, she had to hold onto trees in fear of passing out. Her foot was incredibly swollen. Daryl had insisted many times to go back or at least sit down, but Beth wouldn't give in. She was determined to learn this.

When Beth finally saw her vision going blurry, her heart starting pounding harder than before, and saw fell to the ground on her said. Daryl rushed up beside her, desperate to do something. "Daryl," Beth mumbled before falling unconscious.

When Beth finally awoke, it was nighttime and she was lying in the casket. It reminded her of the nightmare she had. She'd been believed to be dead, then she would wake up underground, trapped in the coffin, unable to get out. She shuddered as she slowly climbed out of it, her limbs stiff as she landed on her feet. Then she screamed.

A sharp pain ran up her calf as she fell on the wooden floor. Daryl automatically came running into the room as Beth could hear her pulse in her ears. He helped her stand and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up and pulled her tight against him. They were standing a half a foot apart. Before Beth realized what she was doing, she leaned up and pressed her lips against Daryl's.

**A/N: Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this! I'm currently going to an orchestra summer camp and it's ALL DAY, so updates won't be as often in my other stories. The next two one-shots will be from requests from other authors (SPECIAL THANKS TO KEVKYE AND PRINCEBUDDY FOR YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS!) and will be uploaded in Julyish. I'm going to be uploading Walking On Hot Coals either later tonight or tomorrow and Dead or Surviving will be tomorrow or the next day along with Stuck. I know it's a stupid, overused excuse, but I've been incredibly busy. Thanks for being patient and understanding! :)**


	4. Another IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N: Hey guys! I know... I'm horrible at updating. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to TRY to squeeze in an update sometime soon! The reason for the non-frequent chapters is that my birthday is coming up in the next week and I'm also going on vacation, so everything over here is kind of hectic. I haven't had anytime to sit down and write a chapter. Now I need to ask you guys for a favor! The best birthday present you guys could give me is patience! I'm so glad that you guys are being patient, but can you tough it out just a little longer? Pretty please? Thanks! I promise that I will try to update soon! Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
